Five Men and a Little Lady
by Helaine85
Summary: What if Meiran had a child before she died? The G-boys have more to worry about than missions now that a six year old little girl has been dropped into their hands... R&R!


AN: Well, I'm not sure how to explain this one… let's just say inspiration made me do it. ^__^ It somehow spawned a big chain of other fics too, some of which are still in the process of being created.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. *getting tired of writing these* Please don't sue me…  
  
5 Men and a Little Lady  
  
A tall, dark-haired man glanced happily into the room of children, his eyes settling fondly on a small Chinese girl.  
  
"The tests have finally come through, and we've found her DNA match," the man told an older woman that was seated behind the desk. "Now it's only a matter of finding the young man."  
  
The woman smiled warmly at him. "Thank you so much, Dr. Slakiss. That poor girl deserves to have a family."  
  
"It was no trouble at all," he answered. "Although, I doubt that the man is aware of the child. Since the embryo was only several months old when we rescued her, chances are that the parents may not have known."  
  
"Yes, it's a miracle that she's even alive today," the woman agreed. "If we hadn't found her mother's body any sooner she would've died."  
  
"Please call me and let me know how things work out. I'm afraid I must be going now." The woman thanked him again and accepted the documents on the test results. She sat back down and began to type at her computer until the picture of a young man appeared. "A pilot?" she asked herself. "At least I can be sure that he's responsible."  
  
   
  
"All right!" Duo cheered as all the little bubbles came crashing down on Wufei's dinosaur. "I won! Again!"  
  
Wufei dropped the controller to their Bubble Bobble game. "Kisama! That's it Duo! I know you hot-wire our N-68!" he cried.  
  
Duo jumped up, looking around frantically. Seeing the anger in Wufei's face, he spun around just narrowly missing Heero's head with his yard-long braid and ran like mad through the house.  
  
Trowa was leaving the kitchen just at that time with an extremely hot cup of coffee. Just then Duo flew through the hall, nearly knocking him over. Due to his quick reflexes, Trowa leapt expertly through the air overhead and pulled off a few flips before landing safely out of Duo's path.  
  
The coffee, however, was not so fortunate. Quatre had been attempting to stop Wufei from disseminating pieces of Duo all over his house with his infamous sword. The coffee landed directly on Quatre's chest, burhing him painfully and staining his shirt a dark shade of brown.  
  
Screaming half in anger and half in agony, Quatre tore off his shirt and attempted to dry off his burning skin with his fairly dry vest. When this didn't work, he got madder ( a rarity for Quatre) and lunged at Duo.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Heero stepped nimbly over the pile of bodies on the floor and opened the door. Outside a woman stood with a small child.  
  
"Um…" she began as she noticed the strange scene that was taking place in the hallway. "I'm looking for a Chang Wufei?" Please let this be the wrong house, she pleaded silently.  
  
"I am he," Wufei answered without moving his sword from Duo's throat.  
  
Figures. "Okay… I'm from the local children's orphanage," she said. "Wufei, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Meiling."  
  
Wufei took one look at his daughter that was the exact image of Meiran and promptly fainted.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Won't you please come in?" Quatre asked politely while Heero and Trowa disposed of Wufei's limp body.  
  
"Yes, thank you," the woman said. Meiling stared silently at Quatre and Duo and followed along behind the woman into the house.  
  
"I wasn't aware that Wufei had any children," Quatre said once they were situated in the living room.  
  
"Apparently neither was he," Trowa commented with a glance at Wufei who's body had been unceremoniously dumped on the sofa.  
  
"Meiling is his only daughter from his previous marriage," the woman said. "My name is Ms. Whitney, I've been watching over Meiling since she first came to the orphanage. Only just recently did we run tests on her DNA, due to new fundings."  
  
"You say Wufei was married?" Duo asked in disbelief. Maybe that's why he's always ranting about "weak onnas", he thought curiously.  
  
"You didn't know about his marriage?" Ms. Whitney asked, surprised.  
  
"Wufei isn't one to talk about his past," Quatre explained.  
  
"I see. Well, it was an arranged marriage between Wufei and a girl named Meiran. They were only thirteen at the time, and Meiran was killed a year later when the Federation attacked the L-4 colony. We found her body and soon discovered that she was about two and a half months pregnant. We managed to save the child through artificial development, and here she is."  
  
"How old is Meiling now?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She's three years old," Ms. Whitney said. "You see Meiling, that is your father."  
  
Meiling walked over to Wufei and scowled at him as she studied his face. She leaned a little closer and poked him on the nose, causing Duo to burst out laughing. Wufei's eyes flew open and he glared at the little girl in front of him.  
  
Meiling seemed completely unfazed by this and simply glared right back. Wufei's eyes widened in surprise as he realized that she looked exactly like Meiran did whenever she was mad.  
  
"She really is my daughter," he breathed.  
  
"Now that we have found you, Meiling will no longer need to stay in the orphanage. From now on she'll be able to live with you, Mr. Chang," Ms. Whitney told him happily. "She'll be coming back with me tonight but after we get all the papers signed, she can stay here permanently."  
  
"What?!" Wufei asked unbelieving. "I can't take care of a child! That's an onna's job!"  
  
"I'm sure that there must be someone that could help you with that sort of thing," Ms. Whitney said, looking a little nervous.  
  
"Actually, I could think of quite a few someones," Quatre said.  
  
"Please say you're not thinking of bringing Relena over here," Duo complained, trying to avoid Heero's deathglare.  
  
Wufei seemed to have ignored them as he continued raving about women. "It just figures that Meiran wouldn't tell me something like this! This is all her fault!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you had something to do with it, eh Wuffie?" Duo teased and narrowly dodged the pillow sent in his direction.  
  
"I'm gonna live here with my daddy?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yes you are. Aren't you glad that we found your family?" Ms. Whitney asked. Meiling nodded in response and hugged Wufei's leg who just stared down at her dumbly.  
  
"G'bye Daddy," she said as she and Ms. Whitney left the house.  
  
"Daddy?" Wufei repeated in shock.  
  
"I think I'll cal the girls," Quatre said and slipped out of the room.  
  
   
  
"A kid!? Wufei never told me he had a kid!" Sally yelled as Dorothy hung up the phone.  
  
"All I know is that Quatre asked us to come over and help," Dorothy said for at least the hundredth time.  
  
"We'd better leave soon," Relena said, looking worried. "Heaven knows what those five could do to a little girl."  
  
"We should probably do some shopping before we come over," Noin stated. "The poor child probably doesn't have too much."  
  
"Right than let's get going!" Hilde said as they all piled in one of Relena's cars and flew off down the highway.  
  
   
  
About 4 hours and 2,000 dollars later:  
  
A car pulled up to Quatre's mansion, completely full of bags and the occasional female head here and there. As if this wasn't enough, they were also followed by a huge moving van. So big that it was almost as large as half of Quatre's living room.  
  
"How on Earth could one little girl need that much stuff?" Wufei asked as he watched the girls crawl out of their car.  
  
"Oh Quatre! I hope you don't mind but I found your credit card at my house and…" Dorothy said but was cut off as Quatre screamed and ran back into the house. "What's with him?"  
  
"So where will your daughter be staying?" Relena asked Wufei. "The best thing would probably be to have her sleep in your room."  
  
"My room! No! You baka, she can't stay in my room! Just imagine what she'd do to my stuff!" Wufei cried.  
  
"You selfish jerk! How can you say that about your own daughter?" Sally Po asked incredulously. "Just take her things upstairs and leave them in there while I explain a few things about parenting to our 'Dad' here."  
  
The girls set to work hauling the bags of clothes up into Wufei's room while the other pilots figured out what to do with the furniture.  
  
"Look at this! There won't be enough room for her clothes with this sword rack in here!" Hilde pointed out.  
  
"Hmmm… you're right. The swords will have to go. Besides, it's too dangerous to have weapons in a room with a child," Noin said and so they moved the rack out into the hall.  
  
"Now what will we do with it?" Relena asked.  
  
"I know! Let's put it in here!" Dorothy said and opened the door to the linen closet.  
  
"Good idea!" Hilde agreed and they proceeded to stuff it in between a shelf for towels and shampoos.  
  
With that done, they continued the task of moving all of Meiling's new clothes into Wufei's closet. After finally using all of their body weight and a few kicks, they managed to shut the door. Smiling at their handiwork, they straightened themselves out and left in search of a kitchen to celebrate.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Remind me again just how many tons this thing weighs?" Duo asked from somewhere underneath the enormous dashboard.  
  
"No less than ten," Quatre grumbled. Although it was difficult to tell exactly where the voice came from, Duo believed Quatre was somewhere to the East of the bed.  
  
"How the hell do we get this upstairs?" Heero asked, his voice coming from the North.  
  
"We could always use the forklift in my shed," Quatre offered.  
  
"Nani? Why didn't you say that before, you blond baka!" Heero yelled and dropped his acre of bed. The others soon followed his example.  
  
Trowa, in an act of truly inspired stupidity, forgot to move out of the way and basically lost his foot.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!" he screamed as he managed to pull what was left of his right foot out from under the bed.  
  
"Perhaps I should call the hospital," Quatre wondered outloud.  
  
"Do it you beeping idiot!" Trowa screamed.  
  
Quatre ran for a telephone and immediately called 911. Meanwhile Heero left to go find the forklift and Duo was cowering somewhere under the enormous bed, trying to hid from Trowa.  
  
   
  
After the paramedics had finished bandaging Trowa's foot, the search party had rescued the girls from somewhere in the third section of the left West wing attic, and Sally and Wufei had returned bringing Heero and a forklift with them, everyone sat down for a peaceful meal.  
  
The food, as always, was Arabian (whatever kind of food that is), which didn't really bother anyone too much as everyone ws extremely hungry and feeling somewhat faint.  
  
About halfway through the meal and three quarters of the way through another one of Wufei and Duo's fights, the doorbell rang.  
  
Just as usual Quatre answered the door. Everyone waited while he was gone, their attention focused on taking bets to see how many glasses of wind Duo could drink. All were appalled as he drank ten more than they were betting.  
  
As Duo finished his 16th glass, Quatre reentered the room with Meiling. "Oohs" and "she's so cute" and "are you sure that's Wufei's daughter" drifted from the female members of the table.  
  
Seeing Wufei, Meiling immediately left Quatre and jumped into her father's lap.  
  
"Meiling! Someone get her off of me!" Wufei yelled. Meiling found his discomfort amusing and began giggling as Wufei tried to pry her from his lap.  
  
Wufei, in obvious pain, struggled to free his hand and eventually gave up with a frustrated sigh.  
  
Once dinner was finished the girls took Meiling to see her new room. Wufei was about to go with them, curious as to what they had done to his room (the bed had been transported), but Sally gave him a deadly glare. He immediately decided to stay downstairs.  
  
Finally, the girls left, and the minute Sally was gone, Wufei ran upstairs. A few seconds later his screams could be heard throughout the house.  
  
"Heero?" Meiling asked, tugging on the Japanese pilot's shirt. "What does 'Kisama' mean?"  
  
Heero visibly sweatdropped. "Go to bed."  
  
She looked a little put off by his abrupt order but simply said goodnight and ran upstairs.  
  
   
  
"Aahh! Daddy, you got soap in my eyes!" Meiling protested, splashing more water onto Wufei as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"If you'd just hold still that wouldn't happen," Wufei growled. "All right, now just wait here while I go get a towel."  
  
"Okay, Daddy," Meiling said and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Onnas…" Wufei grumbled under his breath. He swung open the door to the large walk-in linen closet without bothering to turn on the light. He knew about everything in the closet anyway.  
  
"AAAHHH!" he yelled as he tripped over a towel in the dark. Stumbling forwards, he crashed into some huge metal rack, and soon the familiar sound of swords clashing filled the room and Wufei landed in the middle of it. "K'so!" he swore, as he felt numerous blades cut his skin.  
  
Hearing the commotion, the other pilots soon stood in the doorway, trying to suppress their laughter. Well, at least Quatre, Heero and Trowa were. Duo, on the other hand, was downright laughing his head off like a lunatic.  
  
"Someone will pay for this!" he warned and Duo was suddenly missing from the group.  
  
Muttering a few more indecipherable curses, Wufei grabbed and towel and limped back to the bathroom, only to find Meiling missing.  
  
"Meiling!" he roared. Hearing a giggle under the bed, he peered under only to be met by a pair of laughing eyes. "Come out this instant!"  
  
She came out, wrapped in one of Wufei's Chinese coats and dripping wet. He closed his eyes, pretending not to see all the dust and dirt stuck to his daughter.  
  
"Back in the tub," he said angrily without opening his eyes.  
  
Realizing how much trouble she was in, Meiling quickly obliged and jumbed into the tub, coat and dirt and all.  
  
"No Meiling! Take it off! Take it off!"  
  
"Daddy, why is your face all red?" she asked from the bathtub now full of mud.  
  
   
  
Wufei sighed in relief as he saw Meiling close her eyes and drift off to sleep. Good naturedly he brushed some stray hair out of her face. Everything about her spoke of his wife except for the hair and her short temper… the again, the temper could ver well have come from Meiran as well.  
  
It was almost as if a part of Meiran was brought back to life. He couldn't help but smile and thank fate for its surprising twist. "Maybe things won't be so bad after all."  
  
He shifted over the five inches of empty space and climbed in his bed that appeared tiny and cramped next to Meiling's (event though it was King- size). The moonlight poured in on the matching sleeping faces, bathing them in a silver glow.  
  
Just as Wufei began to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, his eyes flew open as he heard a strange rumbling noise. Cautiously, he sat up in bed, the covers pooling in his lap. He glared hard at the closet door, which, with one defiant squeak burst open and showered the room in a tidal wave of children's clothes.  
  
"Kisama!!!!!"  
  
Owari. 


End file.
